Ninja Cookies
by bellakitse
Summary: He's jealous of Mike Chang and his damn cookies. *PuckRachel Drabble meme*


Title: Ninja Cookies

Category: Glee

Ship: Rachel/Puck

Rated: PG-13 ish (For Puck's potty mouth)

Genre: Humor/Friendship/Romance

Word Count: 1397

Summary: He's jealous of Mike Chang and his damn cookies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters.

A/N: Un-beta

PuckRachel Drabble meme: Rachel shows up one day at glee with ninja cookies for Mike. Cue jealous Puck. -Smartalli

Shit flows downward, that's the saying and in Noah Puckerman's experience that's usually the case. He just didn't expect that when it wasn't about him, for him to still get crapped on. It starts like this, Santana remembers she's top bitch and goes after what's hers. Brittany unable to help herself when Santana brings out the big guns is back where she belongs. That of course affects Artie who is left alone. But not for long, with Brittany back with Santana, it paves the way for a Tina and Artie reunion which breaks the Asian love between Chang and Tina.

The cheese stands alone and in this case Mike is a big old case of smelly blue cheese (blue balls, blue cheese, get it?). He feels bad for his boy but the thought always makes him smirk and he continues to do so, amused at the musical pairs that is glee club, it like at some point everyone has gotten busy with each other, at least it seems that way. Expect it stops to be funny when Rachel decides that it's her job to cheer Mike up. She starts one day by sitting next to Mike. Of all the boys in glee he's pretty sure he's the one she's spend the least amount of time with.

Finn, she's dated on and off and he's happy that it seems that _'off'_ is going to stick this time. Kurt is her best friend diva or whatever shit they've named themselves, Broadway soul mates or something like that. He…well he and Rachel are a complicated friendship where hormones sometimes explode into hot make-out sessions. Even Sam, since his family troubles and prom has been closer to the tiny girl. But her and Mike have hardly said anything to each other in the two years of being teammates. That doesn't seem to stop Berry. Schuester gives them a pairing assignment and he watches as she stands up and climbs the steps that lead to the empty seat next to Mike. Since the break up the poor sad bastard has taken to sitting alone sending pathetic looks to where Tina and Artie sit lost in their new found love.

He's sitting close enough to hear Rachel tell; yes _tell_ Mike that they'll be partners for this project. There is no asking, no request, the decision has been made and no one has asked Mike, so all Mike does is nod frighten and squeaks out an '_okay_'. He shakes his head at the scene and ignores the way his body reacts to the bright smile she flashes at the Asian boy. After that they are everywhere together and Mike…Mike loses the scared look and just looks happy whenever Rachel is near. He watches them walk to classes together, sit together at lunch and glee, dance together and laugh. He's not sure why he's watching them, it doesn't matter one way or another that Mike and Rachel now seem to be BFF's, he just finds his gaze drifting to them often, they don't notice but Lauren does and she tells him so when she breaks up with him.

"I'm too much woman to play second fiddle to Berry, Puckerman, we're done here."

He tries to talk to her but all he gets from her is a shake of her head and a parting shot. "Your staring is obvious Puck, so is your jealousy, every time she gets near Chang you fume, so see ya."

She's gone before he can deny what she's said not that he really can, so he doesn't. Lauren is a cool chick and she's right she deserves better. He's jealous, he gets it now. It takes someone saying it out loud but now it's clear as day and it pisses him off and he can't do anything about it, he's not sure he wants to. So he just ignores it completely, he also tries to ignore the look Rachel sends his way when it gets around that Lauren has dumped him, mostly cause he has no idea what it means. He also doesn't get the smirk Mike sends his way when he catches him staring at Rachel to long or the elbow she lands to Chang's stomach when he starts to chuckle softly next to her all the while still looking at him. Rachel doesn't look at him again but from his seat he can see that her cheeks are red.

xxx

He's sitting with Sam and Finn at the jocks table when Mike walks in and sits with them and nods in greeting.

"Dudes," He smiles as he opens a brown paper bag.

He simply grunts around his burger as Finn and Sam do the same. Mike pulls out a Ziploc bag and inside it are the most _awesome_ cookies he's ever seen.

"Are those…ninja cookies?" Sam asks squinting at them.

They are shaped in ninja poses with black and red frosting creating their little outfits. Ninja cookies, totally cool.

"Yeah, aren't they great," Mike grins. "Rach made them for me."

He narrows his eyes; those are the _shittiest_ cookies he's ever seen. "Rachel made you those cookies." He states.

Mike smirks at him and he has to remember that Chang is his boy and he shouldn't punch the smug look off his face. "Yeah, isn't she the sweetest Puck?"

His eyes are slits at this point as he stares at Mike and his cookies. Mike stares right back at him unfazed using his fucking Asian cool that pisses him off to no end. Finally another easy grin makes its way to Chang's face full of amusement at his expense. "Green is not you color brother."

He sighs aggravated that once again he's so obvious; he cracks a smile when Finn confused says that he isn't wearing any green. He, Mike and Sam roll their eyes at their clueless friend. Mike turns back to him serious this time.

"Nut up Puckerman, you won't regret it trust me and let me just say having spend time with her you are a lucky S.O.B."

xxx

He finds her rehearsing her scales in the music room.

"You made Ninja cookies." He says skipping a greeting as he leans against the piano.

She gives him a startled look. "Hi."

"You made Mike cookies." He repeats.

"Oh," She pauses. "Yes."

"Why?" He asks taking a step closer to her.

"Well he's my friend," She starts as she gets up from the piano bench. "And he's nursing a break-up, needs a little cheering up."

He nods. "So where are my cookies?"

"What?" She wrinkles her nose at him and he has to dig his nails into his palm to keep from reaching for her.

"Lauren dumped me, where are my cheering up '_sorry your girlfriend broke up with you cause you can't stop staring at me_' cookies?"

She jerks her head up at him, her eyes wide. "Lauren broke up with you because…"

He swallows hard, his heart roaring in his ears at his confession.

"Because I can't stop staring at you, because I can't stop thinking about you, because I'm crazy jealous of you and Mike being friends and the idea of you guy's maybe being more drives me insane, because I'm jealous of fucking ninja cookies!" He shouts out and he knows he sounds like a raving lunatic.

He watches as her eyes water and he feels like an ass, he starts to say he's sorry but Rachel is crossing the distance between them and on her tippy toes presses her lips to his chastely. He watches her rock to the ball of her feet's looking up at him her eyes still watery but bright.

"Michael said you were looking my way but I didn't want to get my hopes up that you might…" She trails off a bit and asks hesitantly. "But you do don't you Noah?"

He has to reach out this time; he warps his arms around her tiny waist and pulls her up to his chest.

"Yeah," He answers in a low voice kissing her, grinning when she sighs into his mouth happily. "But I still want my own cookies."

He smiles as she laughs while wrapping her arms around his neck, her feet tangling of the floor. "Maybe I can make your ninja cookies with Mohawks, wouldn't that be _badass_."

It totally would, beat that Chang's ninja cookies.


End file.
